


Hunger

by DemonWalker



Series: I Never Want To Go Home [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These things taste like cardboard, Jesus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the summary, this is not as fluffy as it may sound, I am so sorry, it just happened.

Simon tries eating before Kieren makes an attempt. Simon was never really a foodie when he was... the first time around; he ate when he had to if he had to, but he didn't really have a favourite food, or favourite take out place or anything of that sort.

A few weeks after the tickling incident, Simon wakes up hungry. At first he completely ignores it, until he realises what the feeling is; _remembers_ what the feeling is. He gets giddily excited and kind of wants to tell Kieren; Kieren's out though, probably visiting Amy or Rick's grave, and Simon realises he shouldn't get too excited too prematurely. He really has no idea what's going on, why all of a sudden Kieren's able to cry real tears, or able to tickle Simon whenever he makes a smart-ass comment. He doesn't understand why he can feel heat from Kieren's hands when they brush over his waist, or why he actually shivers in the cold now. But it's all exciting none the less, it feels new somehow, like they're experiencing everything for the first time. In some ways they are, he supposes.

He finds cereal bars tucked in the back of a cupboard in the kitchen, miraculously still in date.

He goes back into the living room, sits on the sofa, and tears open the foil. Oddly, he's actually nervous about eating, he's not really sure why - in case he can't stomach it, he supposes. The mess it would make, Kieren would not be impressed. He eats small amounts, very slowly.

When Kieren walks in, Simon is still slowly munching on the bar - it'd be a hilarious sight, if Kieren wasn't so shocked at the fact _Simon's eating_.

"These things taste like cardboard, Jesus."

Kieren laughs loud and surprised and walks over and kneels in front of him and puts a hand over the cereal bar, and kisses him, and kisses him. Rubs his hand over his jaw and neck and then up through his hair. It throws Simon off completely and he stares at Kieren's reaction to such a simple act and comment.

"You can actually taste it? How'd y'feel? Yer gonna throw up?"

"I fuckin' hope not, taste even worse comin' back up, m'sure."

Kieren laughs again and grins so wide, Simon's sure it'll be hurting his cheeks. Neither of them are sure what it means, that Simon can taste now. Kieren picks up the bar from Simon's hands and pops what's left in his mouth and chews, nose scrunched up in disgust in seconds.

"Told you. Cardboard."

Ten minutes later, Simon's coughing up black bile, burning his throat. He barely manages to turn from Kieren, let alone make it out of his seat. It stains the floor and his jumper, and Kieren doesn't register what's happening until Simon's locked himself in the bathroom down the hall. Kieren guiltily realises that he feels absolutely fine, and doesn't know what to do with that piece of information. Simon's been on neurotriptyline longer than Kieren has, so if it is something to do with the medication, why is Kieren more advanced in ... this, whatever this is? And if it's a Roarton thing, surely Simon wouldn't be showing signs of... whatever, at all?

When Simon exits the bathroom, his eyes are blood-shot blue, and his lips and chin are tinted black. His shitty jumper, secretly one of Kieren's favourites, is ruined. Simon looks mildly embarassed, Kieren realises. It doesn't make any sense. He's done other a lot more embarassing things than throw up in front of him; "you came, welcome" being a good example, treating him like another sheep to herd, in Kieren's opnion, is a lot worse than this. But this is a weakness, one he couldn't help, but a weakness none-the-less.

Something shamefull. Such a human act, though.

Kieren grabs a cloth and puts it over the stain on the floor and decides to forget about it. He pulls Simon through to the bedroom and slips his fingers under his jumper, tugs it over his head, and brushes his thumbs along Simon's jaw. Simon looks small and unsure, but he looks up at Kieren thankfully, once again somewhat in awe - Kieren will never get used to that look.

"Definitely tasted worse comin' back up."


End file.
